


Child Prey : Alpha 4

by Zeegzag



Series: Child Prey [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Absurde, Gen, Humour, Pulp, RPF, UA, sf
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: En 3044, l'espèce humaine est toujours en guerre contre les armées de rats mutants.A la tête de leur petite unité de chasseurs, Kaoru, Shin, Tochi, Die et Kyo tentent tant bien que mal de s'acquitter de leur mission et d'ainsi gagner de quoi se payer un verre au bar du coin... Seulement un nouvel arrivé va quelque peu chambouler leur petit quotidien routinier, et précipiter involontairement l’un d’eux dans une panade pas possible !La suite de ma première fanfic sur Child Prey, du genre on prend les mêmes et on recommence! =D





	1. Chapter 1

Le blond lorgnait le nouveau venu d’un air dangereux, la mine encore plus renfrognée qu’à l’accoutumé. À ses côtés, ses compagnons semblaient parfaitement éberlués par la bestiole poilue qui leur faisait face, là, installée sur le bureau du général. Un vent de révolte, déjà, commençait à se lever et Kaoru frappa du poing son autre main, dans un geste inconscient, mais révélateur.

Le store de l’unique fenêtre du lieu était ouvert, laissant pénétrer la lumière extérieure entre les interstices de ses lames. Celle-ci éclairait la scène d’une lueur palote, pas assez puissante pour chasser les ténèbres du fond de la pièce.

S’étant attendu à ce genre de réaction de leur part – après tout, lui-même n’avait pas mieux réagi quand ses supérieurs l’avaient informé de toute l’histoire – le grand chef se racla le gorge pour attirer l’attention de tout ce petit monde sur lui.

— Je comprends votre surprise, mais les ordres viennent d’en haut… (Et devinant que la grande perche s’apprêtait à balancer une saloperie – à force, il commençait à connaître le loustic ! – il trancha :) De toute façon, vous n’avez pas le choix ! La logique aurait voulu que je vous vire depuis longtemps, surtout au vu vos derniers résultats. Aussi, estimez-vous heureux de votre sort ! Et le premier qui me parle de matou, je le fous à la porte, pigé ?!

Trois des cinq jeunes hommes acquiescèrent en silence – les deux réfractaires étant, sans surprise aucune, Kyo et Tochi –, mais leurs expressions en disaient long sur ce qu’ils pensaient de cette affaire.

Sur le bureau, le rat blanc en combinaison grise, lui, finissait de se lisser les moustaches.

*

 

Kyo gardait le nez baissé en direction sa peinte, n’accordant que de temps à autre un regard mauvais au rongeur installé à l’autre bout de la table. Une idée précise en tête… et bien décidé à la mettre à exécution sitôt que ses amis auraient le dos tourné.

Le bar où ils se trouvaient était particulièrement bruyant et sa clientèle déjà bien avinée. Et si la présence du rat n’avait pas beaucoup plus au propriétaire, Kaoru avait arrangé le problème en arguant qu’il s’agissait là d’une affaire militaire en cours, avant de lui glisser un billet sur le comptoir, histoire d’apaiser ses dernières réticences.

Ce dernier tira sur sa cigarette. Comprenant qu’aucun de ses compagnons n’était prêt à ouvrir la conversation, et qu’ils attendaient de le voir assumer son rôle de sergent pour changer, il toussa, avant de plisser les yeux, comme pour mieux distinguer la petite créature occupée à savourer un morceau de fromage.

Non mais, sérieusement ! C’était quoi, encore, que ce délire ? Depuis quand les zigotos d’en haut s’alliaient-ils avec la vermine ? Et surtout : pourquoi c’était à eux de se coltiner le rongeur ? Surtout avec le blond dans leur équipe. Ils voulaient un règlement de comptes ou quoi ?!

À croire qu’ils ne savaient pas que celui-ci était un ancien esclave des rongeurs. Qu’il en avait gardé une haine farouche envers ses tortionnaires et créateurs, en plus de développer une fâcheuse manie de tirer sur tout ce qui avait deux oreilles rondes ! – un désastre, lors de sa première visite à Disneyland Moon : le pauvre type en costume de Mickey risquait de se souvenir longtemps de ce petit blond hystérique qui lui était brusquement tombé sur le râble – D’autant que le regard de son ami, en cet instant, en disait long sur ses intentions futures. Aucun doute là-dessus, il tenterait quelque chose contre la bestiole dès que l’occasion se présenterait… et qu’il serait certainement secondé par la grande perche assise juste à ses côtés et dont le silence inhabituel trahissait son envie d’en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au rongeur. Du genre : « Regarde, mec, j’te présente un matou bien sympa qui… » ou bien : « Un peu d’mort au rat pour accompagner ton fromage ? ».

Vraiment, c’était n’importe quoi !

— Hum…, commença-t-il à l’intention du rat, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Bon, écoute, le rongeur…

— Tabliacosiu, le coupa l’animal, sans lever le museau de son festin.

— Woé… s’tu veux ! Heu… Tabli-truc ! Bon… voilà ! Tu sais, nous, les bestioles dans ton genre, en temps normal… ben… on les apprécie pas des masses, tu vois ? Alors… heu…

Mais ne sachant quoi ajouter d’autre, et surtout n’ayant pas tant envie que cela de tenir la causette à une bestiole que son instinct lui soufflait plutôt d’écraser d’un bon coup de poing – déformation professionnelle, quoi ! –, il s’en retourna finalement au silence. Tirant un peu trop vivement sur sa cigarette, il se répétait des « N’importe quoi ! N’importe quoi ! » silencieux.

A côté de lui, Shin ne disait rien non plus et adressait de fréquents coups d’œil inquiets au blond. Franchement, il trouvait que leur supérieur ne manquait pas de culot sur ce coup-là. Leur imposer de jouer les nounous pour un ennemi, en attendant qu’il trouve le temps de s’en charger lui-même… enfin, que ceux placés au-dessus de lui daigne lui faire signe qu’ils avaient enfin trouvé un créneau dans leur emploie du temps pour s’occuper de cette affaire. Et c’était quoi cette remarque déplacée sur leurs résultats de mission ? Certes, il y avait eu quelques bas ces derniers temps, mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec la médiocrité dans laquelle ils se complaisaient avant l’arrive de Kyo !

Du même avis, Die tentait d’oublier la bestiole dans la boisson, peu désireux de se prendre davantage la tête avec cette situation qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Non, vraiment, y avait anguille sous roche quelque part, c’était gros comme un vaisseau ! Tout ça allait leur attirer des ennuis. Une avalanche d’ennuis ! Il en aurait mis sa main à couper, tiens !

Frottant ses pattes minuscules, le rat repoussa les restes de son repas sur le côté et jeta un coup d’oeil aux cinq chasseurs. Il s’était attendu à ce qu’on lui fasse mauvais accueil, aussi l’hostilité qui flottait dans l’air ne le troublait-elle pas plus que ça. Et si dans les jours à venir il lui faudrait garder un œil sur l’esclave et son acolyte antipathique, il devinait qu’il n’aurait rien à craindre des trois autres.

— Je comprends ce que vous ressentez… enfin, je crois, commença-t-il, se forçant à articuler de manière à être parfaitement compris en dépit de sa voix criarde.

Die manqua de s’étouffer avec sa boisson et bafouilla :

— H… hé ! Comment ça s’fait qu’il cause normal ?

Tournant son regard rouge vers lui – ce qui le fit frissonner – le rat se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et, bombant fièrement le torse, l’éclaira :

— Oh, j’ai beaucoup travaillé l’articulation, vous savez ? Merci à vous de l’avoir remarqué. (Puis, se lissant les moustaches :) Enfin, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons devoir nous supporter mutuellement, mais les choses seraient sans doute plus simples si nous essayons de nous entendre. J’espère que vous me comprenez… ?

Shin fronça les sourcils. Oui, il comprenait parfaitement ! Le rat n’était peut-être pas assez costaud pour leur faire du mal, mais le moindre geste hostile à son encontre serait sévèrement puni par leurs supérieurs. Et dans un monde en pleine crise économique, où les offres d’emplois étaient devenues une espèce en voie de disparition, il ne faisait pas bon d’être mis à la porte de ce qui représentait l’unique gagne-pain que l’on serait sans doute susceptible d’avoir dans sa vie.

Se raclant la gorge, Kaoru dit :

— Ouais… enfin, je veux bien, moi, mais faut avouer que c’est un peu louche, tout ça. Je veux dire, pourquoi nos supérieurs accepteraient soudain de s’associer avec une salo… heu… avec toi, quoi ?

— Disons que les informations dont je dispose risquent de leur être d’une aide précieuse, se contenta de répondre le rat, en remuant ses oreilles.

— Ah… heu… comme leur filer les codes d’accès d’une base ennemie ou un truc du genre ?

— Ouiiiiik !

— 'tention, gars, tu te relâches ! railla Tochi, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée ici.

Le rat porta une patte à sa gorge, d’un air contrarié. Il n’était jamais parvenu à prononcer le mot « Oui » correctement, et pourtant, ce n’était pas faute de s’être entraîné !

Échangeant un regard avec Tochi, Kyo repoussa son verre et croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, l’air de quelqu’un qui complote un mauvais coup.

Contre toutes attentes, lui et Tochi étaient devenus d’excellents amis depuis leur précédente aventure, un détail qui avait autant réjoui, qu’inquiété le reste de leurs compagnons. Car qui pouvait savoir ce que ces deux-là, avec leurs caractères bien particuliers, seraient capables de commettre s’ils marchaient main dans la main ? Et plus que jamais, les trois autres craignaient de le découvrir.

— Bon, les mecs, moi j’rentre ! lança finalement le blond, qui ne supportait plus la présence de l’animal. On s’voit demain !

Se levant à son tour, la grande perche dit :

— Ouais, j’vais pas traîner non plus. Vous comprenez, hein ? Mon chat à nourrir !

Au mot « chat », le rat frissonna et poussa un couinement de panique.

Les trois autres levèrent les yeux en direction du plafond. Pourquoi Tochi devait-il toujours être aussi puéril ?

 

 


	2. Chapitre 2

Kyo gara sa voiture le long du trottoir et coupa le contact.

Laissant Tochi récupérer ses affaires sur le siège arrière, il sortit du véhicule et se dirigea d’un pas traînant en direction de son immeuble, où d’un appartement lui parvenait la musique et les rires d’une fête. Au deuxième, il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, alluma la lumière, et referma le battant d’un coup de pied.

Toute cette histoire lui avait mis les nerfs à vif et ce n’était – en vérité – que la connaissance de ce qui l’attendait en cas de pareille bavure qui l’avait retenu d’écraser le rat sous son verre. Car si ses compagnons n’auraient sans doute rien de plus à craindre qu’un renvoi net et définitif, lui y perdrait sans doute bien plus que son travail. A coup sûr, on le priverait également de sa liberté, le renverrait dans l’une de ces bases militaires où il avait autrefois atterri, pour l’y laisser croupir entre les quatre murs d’une quelconque cellule. Et ça, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre !

Son ami le rejoignit enfin. Son sac sur l’épaule, il referma la porte avec bruit et lança :

— Putain de rongeur, hein ?

Kyo grogna un « Ouais » et se demanda quelles seraient les chances pour lui d’être pris s’il s’avisait à glisser un peu de mort au rat dans le prochain repas du rongeur en question. Puis il proposa un verre à son invité qui répondit :

— Une bière, ce s’rait cool.

Tout en disant cela, l’autre s’étira, déjà avachi dans son vieux fauteuil défoncé

Pénétrant dans sa petite cuisine – en désordre et à la propreté toute relative, comme en témoignait son évier plein de vaisselle sale –, Kyo ouvrit le frigidaire, y attrapa deux bières et, des yeux, chercha son décapsuleur. Il le trouva prêt de ses plaques de cuisson gluantes de graisse et autres matières alimentaires, puis rejoignit Tochi, qui avait à présent allumé la télévision. Celui-ci semblait absorbé par ce qui y était diffusé.

— T’as vu ça ? questionna-t-il en remerciant le blond d’un signe de tête pour la bouteille qu’il lui tendait. Paraîtrait qu’on aurait aperçu des bandes de rats mutants dans les villes voisines ! Bizarre, non ? D’hab', ils évitent de s’approcher aussi près de nous.

Kyo approuva d’un grognement. En effet, les rats évitaient de s’approcher des villes humaines, conscient qu’ils étaient de ce qu’ils risquaient à se laisser aller à ce genre d’excentricité. Pour cause : depuis un paquet d’années maintenant, et par souci de dormir sur ses deux oreilles, quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la population humaine comptait un ou plusieurs chats mutants par foyer – des bestioles bidouillées de telle sorte que leur instinct les poussait à chasser les rats et seulement eux. Propulsant, on s’en doute, le commerce de ces animaux au rang du métier le plus rentable de la décennie… et également à celui du plus saturé ! Autant dire que les petits malins qui avaient senti venir la poule aux œufs d’or étaient aujourd’hui si riches qu’ils vivraient dans l’opulence jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours !

— Y a un truc qui cloche, lâcha-t-il, portant sa canette à ses lèvres.

Lui décochant un regard malin, son ami rétorqua :

— Tu sais s’qu’il te reste à faire, pas vrai ? Adopte un matou, mon pote !

  


*  


Die était mal à l’aise… vraiment très mal à l’aise !

Assis sur le siège à côté de lui, le rongeur finissait de se lisser les moustaches dans de petits bruits aigus. La nervosité gagnant encore un cran sur sa conscience, il déglutit et dut serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

Pourquoi c’était à lui de s’occuper de l’animal ? Bon, ok, d’accord ! Il avait perdu au chifoumi, mais ça n’en demeurait pas moins injuste ! Premièrement parce qu’il n’avait jamais eu de chance à ce type de jeu, mais surtout parce que, quand on y réfléchissait un peu, c’était plutôt à Kaoru de se charger de ce genre de boulet. C’était lui le plus gradé de leur groupe oui ou merde ?!

— Je suis navré du dérangement, lui lança Tabliacosiu qui avait finalement grimpé jusqu’au pare-brise, pour contempler leur route avec beaucoup d’attention.

Se forçant à sourire – ce qui ressemblait plus à une grimace – il répondit :

— Heu… ouais ! Heeeu…

Mais ne sachant quoi ajouter d’autre, il préféra se concentrer sur la route et se demanda où ça allait les mener tout ça… où ça allait LE mener, même ! Car il lui semblait qu’il courait droit aux devants de gros ennuis en hébergeant le rat chez lui. Il n’aurait su dire d’où lui venait cette certitude, mais une petite voix, quelque par dans sa tête, lui soufflait qu’il risquait d’en voir de toutes les couleurs d’ici peu. Et rien que d’y songer, il sentit monter en lui une vague de terreur qu’il ne contrôla qu’avec peine…

  


*

  


Kaoru referma la porte de son appartement.

Vraiment, il n’était pas déçu d’avoir proposé cette partie de chifoumi, afin de décider à qui reviendrait la corvée d’héberger le rat. Pour dire vrai, il avait toujours eu une chance de cocu à ce jeu, détail qu’il s’était bien gardé de confesser à ses amis… une sage décision, sans quoi ce serait certainement lui qui se serait retrouvé avec ce Tabli-truc sur les épaules.

Dans la salle de bain, il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, tandis que sa baignoire se remplissait. Y plongeant une main, pour en contrôler la température, il se permit un petit sourire en coin. La vie, vraiment, ne pouvait pas être plus belle !

  


*  


Shin essuya ses cheveux encore mouillés de la douche qu’il venait de prendre.

S’il n’avait pas apprécié de voir Kaoru se défiler, il était tout de même satisfait de ne pas avoir dû accueillir le rongeur chez lui… chose qui lui serait sans doute arrivé s’il avait émis le moindre commentaire contre l’entourloupe de son ami. Il se sentait certes désolé pour Die, mais enfin, lui aussi avait bien le droit de se montrer égoïste de temps à autre.

Se mordant la lèvre, il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge posée sur le dessus de sa télévision et se demanda si le malheureux avait déjà regagné son domicile. Il imaginait sans mal son inconfort, d’autant que Die était sans doute celui de leur groupe aux nerfs les plus fragiles. Oui, en un sens, c’était vraiment un sale coup à lui jouer que de lui remettre la charge du rongeur, quand on connaissait sa propension à s’inquiéter d’un rien.

Soudain pris de remords, il décida d’appeler son ami… au moins pour s’assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.

  


*

  


Tochi se retourna dans son sommeil et tomba lourdement à terre.

Poussant un juron bien senti, il resta quelques instants au sol, plié en deux de douleur, avant de s’asseoir. Les yeux encore mi-clos de sommeil.

Où il était, déjà ? Ah ouais, chez Kyo ! Il reconnaissait la déco de mauvais goût… ouais, il se souvenait, maintenant ! Ils avaient bu en regardant la télévision et en échafaudant des plans pour mener la vie dure au rongeur, des plans dont il ne gardait qu’un très vague souvenir après quelques vodka en trop. Et ensuite ? Ensuite, le trou noir. Il avait simplement dû s’assoupir dans le salon sans faire gaffe et le blond, qui devait être aussi rond que lui, était parti se coucher.

Baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, il se gratta la nuque et boita jusqu’à la chambre de son ami. Il se prit toutefois les pieds dans des objets non identifiés avant d’y être parvenu et s’écroula de tout son long, son crâne venant cogner contre la porte. L’idée de se relever lui vint brièvement à l’esprit mais, finalement, il décida qu’il avait vraiment trop la flemme pour ça. Alors, il se roula en boule à même le sol et laissa le sommeil le gagner de nouveau.

  


*  


Kaoru prenait son petit déjeuner en regardant les informations du matin.

Cette histoire de rats aperçus aux abords des villes voisines l’interloquait. Non seulement ce n’était pas normal, mais en plus, la chose avait un caractère quelque peu inquiétant.

Finissant son café, il consulta sa montre et vit qu’il était déjà neuf-heures passées. Devinant que Die devait déjà être levé, il alla récupérer son téléphone portable, abandonné sur la table basse du salon. Ils ne se verraient pas avant quelques heures, aussi tenait-il à savoir comment s’était déroulé la nuit de son ami...

  


*  


Die fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux, il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit.

Son esprit, troublé par la pensée qu’il abritait un ennemi chez lui, l’avait longtemps privé de sommeil. Et quand enfin, il était parvenu à plonger dans l’oubli, c’était pour rêver de rats géants qui l’attaquaient en couinant, leurs visages rappelant étrangement celui de Kaoru… les poils et les moustaches en plus.

Se frottant les yeux en grommelant, il rejeta ses couvertures sur le côté et se traîna jusqu’au téléphone, qu’il décrocha. Il poussait un bâillement, suivit d’un « allô » pâteux, quand un bruit, derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

Il se retournait, à peine attentif à ce que Kaoru lui disait quand, soudain, il sentit quelque chose le frapper durement au niveau du visage. Dans une exclamation, il lâcha le combiné et s’écrasa à terre. Le crâne douloureux, il se tournait sur le dos en se demandant ce qu’il venait de se passer, quand sa bouche s’ouvrit sur un cri.

Car là, l’entourant de toutes parts, une horde de rats agressifs pointaient leurs armes dans sa direction !  


*  


— Die ? Die ?! Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?!

N’obtenant pas de réponse de son ami, n’entendant que ses hurlements lui résonner aux oreilles, Kaoru jura et raccrocha pour se précipiter hors de son appartement.

Sa voiture quittait tout juste le parking où elle était garée, qu’il reportait de nouveau son téléphone à son oreille, afin de contacter les autres…

Il ne savait foutre pas ce qu’il venait d’arriver à son ami, mais un sale pressentiment lui disait qu’il n’allait vraiment pas apprécier !

 


	3. Chapitre 3

Tochi tenait un sac de glaçons contre la vilaine bosse qui lui déformait le front.

Vraiment, non, vraiment, dormir devant la porte de Kyo avait été l’une des plus mauvaises idées qu’il ait eu au cours de l’année… peut-être pas pire que la fois où il avait cru possible de descendre la rampe d’escalier de son immeuble en glissant accroupi dessus – histoire d’aller plus vite, quoi ! –, avec pour résultat de se voir dégringoler les marches de trois étages la tête la première – et ce sous le regard éberlué de plusieurs de ses voisins qui, s’ils ne l’avaient jamais trouvé bien net, l’avaient pour le coup classé pour de bon dans la catégorie des cinglés à éviter à tout prix – , mais elle arrivait au moins en deuxième position sur sa liste. Surtout quand on connaissait un peu les manies du blond à son réveil, celui-ci ayant pour habitude d’ouvrir la porte de sa chambre d’un coup de pied aussi peu délicat qu’on l’imagine, ses mains étant occupées, l’une à se frotter les yeux, l’autre à tenir sa couverture encore chaude autour de son corps.

Jetant un œil au petit déjeuner que venait de lui déposer devant lui un Kyo encore à moitié dans le coaltar – le second étant beaucoup trop gonflé pour lui permettre de discerner quoique ce soit –, il se jura de lui apprendre un jour à cuisiner autre chose que des aliments carbonisés au dernier degré.  


*  


Kaoru pénétra en trombe dans l’appartement laissé ouvert de Die, arme au poing, et essoufflé d’avoir gravi au pas de course les quatre étages devant le mener jusque là.

Tout y était sans dessus dessous, comme si un ouragan était passé dans le coin.

Passant en inspection chaque pièce du lieu, il dut bientôt faire face à l’horrible vérité : non seulement son ami n’était visible nulle part, mais en plus, il avait découvert un peu de sang sécher dans le salon ; quelques gouttes sur la moquette, à proximité du téléphone dont il avait raccroché le combiné.

Rangeant son arme dans le holster qui lui pendait à l’épaule, il se demanda un instant qui pourrait en vouloir à Die au point de l’enlever – oui, l’enlever, il refusait d’imaginer qu’on ait déjà pu le supprimer et fait disparaître son corps. Il n’était pourtant pas de ces types à s’attirer ce genre de rancune tenace. Tochi, oui… Kyo, pareil… là, ok, il aurait compris. Pas de problème, il visionnait carrément ! Mais Die ?! Non, ce mec était trop cool pour ça !

Se rappelant qu’il était censé y avoir un second occupant sur les lieux, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et appela :

– Heu… Tabli-truc ?

Un couinement pathétique lui répondant, Kaoru se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain, où la plainte se répétait, encore et encore. Là, il ouvrit la petite bouche d’aération située en haut de l’évier et y découvrit, blottit en une boule tremblante, celui qu’il cherchait.  


*

 

Shin avait encore du mal à croire en ce que venait de lui annoncer Kaoru. Vraiment, ça n’avait pas de sens ! Que Kyo et Tochi se mettent dans ce genre de galères, ça, oui, il aurait compris – ces deux-là ne savaient de toute façon pas vivre autrement qu’en s’attirant les pires emmerdes du monde –, mais pour un type que la moindre anomalie à son quotidien menaçait de rendre fou… ça, clairement, c’était inimaginable.

Et pourtant, face au désastre qui s’exhibait devant ses yeux, il devait se rendre à l’horrible vérité : il était arrivé quelque chose à Die. Et s’il avait un instant pensé que son ami s’était peut-être échappé en voiture, un coup d’œil au parking de l’immeuble avait brisé ses derniers espoirs.

– T’as pu contacter les autres abrutis ? grommela Kaoru en se grattant les cheveux, dans un geste tant de frustration que d’inquiétude.

D’un air absent, le jeune homme hocha la tête et bredouilla :

– Tochi a répondu… ils arrivent.

Le silence se fit de nouveau entre eux. Un silence pesant, qui ne tarda pas à mettre les nerfs de Kaoru à vif.

Jetant un coup d’œil au rat toujours sous le choc – qui tremblait de tous ses membres, roulé en boule sur le dessus d’un meuble –, et n’ayant encore rien pu apprendre de lui – celui-ci ne parvenant à aligner deux mots à la suite –, il envoya voler d’un coup de pied le premier objet qui se présenta à lui dans une « Bordel de merde ! » bien senti.  


*

 

Tochi tentait désespérément de cacher sa bosse derrière sa frange, sans que le résultat ne soit très probant.

Se tenant fermement à la poignée de sécurité au moment où le petit blond prenait un virage d’une façon un peu trop sportive – manquant de les envoyer dans le décor –, il se résigna à rester défiguré pour les prochains jours et lança :

– T’sais, Shin était bizarre au téléphone… chui sûr que j’ai pas bien compris ce qu’il m’a raconté !

Pour toute réponse, son ami poussa un grognement et appuya davantage sur le champignon – rappelant un peu trop tard à Tochi que la colère avait tendance à le rendre suicidaire au volant.

Le voiture tremblant et rugissant comme jamais, et devinant qu’à la moindre maladresse, celle-ci échapperait au contrôle de son conducteur, il se cramponna plus fermement à la poignée et ferma les yeux en s’obligeant au calme. De tout cœur, il espérait qu’il survivrait à cette épreuve et se promit que, si l’on daignait entendre sa prière, il s’assurerait à l’avenir de toujours prendre le volant dans ce genre de situation.  


*  


Les quatre pilotes étaient à présent réunis dans l’appartement malmené de leur ami, chacun essayant à sa manière de comprendre ce qu’il lui était arrivé… et surtout, pourquoi la chose l’avait frappé, lui.

Sur son meuble, et toujours submergé par l’émotion, Tabliacosiu ne leur avait pas encore fourni de détails bien précis de la scène qui s’était jouée ici – mis à part que d’autres rats semblaient être dans le coup –, chose qui commençait sérieusement à rendre Kyo complètement dingue. Celui-ci, du reste, n’attendait que la moindre opportunité pour passer ses nerfs sur lui.

S’approchant d’un air dangereux de l’animal, il cracha :

– Tu t’es bien foutu de not’ gueule, hein, putain de rongeur ! Genre, je viens en paix les mecs. Mon cul ouais ! J’suis sûr que toi et tes p’tits copains vous vous êtes bien fendus la gueule en préparant votre affaire !

Sentant le drame venir, Shin ouvrit la bouche pour supplier son ami de se calmer, mais la grande perche le prit de vitesse :

– Vas-y, cogne le gars ! J’lui tiens les pattes !

Se demandant un court instant si Tochi se rendait compte de la stupidité de ses paroles – Kyo n’ayant clairement pas besoin de son aide pour en finir avec l’animal –, Shin s’interposa entre le blond et sa cible.

– Putain, fais pas de conneries, Kyo ! Tu sais ce que tu risques !

– Rien à foutre ! J’vais me le faire, cet enfoiré ! beugla en retour son ami, qui tentait d’atteindre l’animal malgré l’obstacle.

Tabliacosiu, lui, se recula en couinant, mais ne tarda pas à se retrouver dos au mur, les yeux plus exorbités que jamais.

Comprenant que le rat allait y passer s’il n’y mettait pas le holà – et avec lui, leur seule chance de comprendre ce qu’il était arrivé au pauvre Die –, Kaoru attrapa le blondinet par le col et le tira en arrière.

– Mais bordel ! Puisqu’on te dis de pas faire de conneries, t’es bouché ou quoi ?! Tu vois pas que si tu l’crèves, on n’aura plus personne pour nous aider à retrouver Die ?!

Abaissant l’encyclopédie qu’il s’apprêtait – mine de rien – à balancer en direction du rat pétrifié, Tochi reconnut à contre cœur :

– Y marque un point, vieux.

Lui lançant un regard agressif, Kyo serra les poings et se dégagea de la prise de Kaoru.

– Vous me faites tous chier !

Là-dessus, il disparut dans la pièce voisine, faisant comprendre par là à ses compagnons qu’il avait besoin de rester un peu seul pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, les trois autres se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers un Tabliacosiu qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Die atterrit lourdement sur le sol humide d’une petite pièce sombre.

Sonné, il secoua la tête, dans une tentative de retrouver un peu contenance, mais surtout de se remettre les idées en place. Au fond de lui, la panique grondait et son hurlement se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant.

Les dents serrées – refusant de se laisser aller à l’hystérie qui montait en lui –, il se redressa malgré la douleur qui tiraillait son corps, dut se courber pour ne pas frapper le plafond de son crâne et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Malheureusement, l’endroit était si sombre que c’est à peine s’il en distinguait les contours. Il semblait donc qu’il serait condamné à une quasi-cécité, ce jusqu’à ce qu’on ne décide de le sortir de là.

Se laissant retomber au sol, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il n’eut plus la force de contraindre au silence ses émotions…

 

*  


Le rat contemplait d’un air inquiet les quatre jeunes hommes qui le toisaient. Déglutissant avec peine, debout sur la petite table basse où on l’avait installé, il bredouilla :

— Je… je…

— Putain, il est bouché ou quoi ?! s’emporta aussitôt le blondinet, dont le semblant de patience retrouvé n’aurait pas tenu bien longtemps.

— Deux minutes, quoi ! le rabroua Kaoru en lui envoyant une tape sur l’épaule. Bon, Tabli-truc, tu te décides à nous la cracher, ta pilule, ou faut qu’on te laisse en tête à tête avec s’ui là ?

Disant cela, il désigna Kyo qui, à en croire son expression, ne demandait pas mieux que d’avoir l’opportunité de tordre le cou au rongeur. Ce dernier adresse un regard paniqué au blond, puis revint à Kaoru et se mit à bredouiller follement :

— Je… je vous jure que je n’y suis pour rien. Je… je ne voulais pas qu’il arrive quoique ce soit à votre ami ! Ils… ils étaient venus pour moi, pas pour lui !

— Et ils sont venus jusqu’ici en sachant pertinemment les dangers qu’ils courraient à s’approcher si près de nous, fit remarquer Shin en se penchant en avant, installé sur l’un des accoudoirs du canapé. Il faut que tu sois un sacré gros poisson pour qu’ils se donnent autant de mal pour te récupérer !

Les trois autres approuvèrent en silence. Tabliacosiu poussa un soupir.

— En fait… je crois qu’il vaut mieux pour moi tout vous raconter… (Relevant le museau vers les mines inquiétantes qui lui faisaient face, il se lança :) Je… enfin, je ne suis pas exactement un élément important de ma colonie. Un ingénieur parmi d’autres, si vous voulez tout savoir, mais… eh bien, du fait de ma position, j’avais, il est vrai, accès à un certain nombre d’informations… disons, intéressantes ! En ce qui concerne notre armement, par exemple. Peu avant que je ne sois contraint de quitter les miens – une histoire trop longue pour nous y attarder maintenant –, j’étais parvenu à entrer en contact avec vos supérieurs pour leur proposer mon aide : en échange des informations dont je disposais, ils devaient m’assurer une sécurité totale contre les miens… enfin… pas aussi rapidement… d’ici quelques mois, sans doute. Quand ils ne m’auraient plus été possible d’avancer sans être démasqué par les miens. Malheureusement, les choses se sont un peu précipitées. Je ne me suis… sans doute, pas montré assez prudent et des rumeurs ont commencé à courir sur mon compte. Le genre qui ne vous laisse pas beaucoup d’autre choix que la fuite si vous voulez sauver votre vie. Ce qui, disons, n’a pas beaucoup plus à vos chefs…

« C’est pour cette raison que, comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne bénéficie pas encore vraiment de la protection promise… sans quoi je ne serais pas avec vous en cet instant. (Se tordant ses petites pattes, il poursuit :) L’idée, en vérité, était de me laisser sous votre surveillance, le temps pour vos supérieurs de s’assurer que les informations que j’ai déjà accepté de leur livrer valent la peine de poursuivre avec moi et, surtout, qu’elles ne sont pas montées de toutes pièces. Ouiiik, je ne doute pas que vous auriez été débarrassés de moi au bout de quelques jours, mais…

« Mais il semblerait que les miens soient parvenus à me retrouver bien plus rapidement que nous ne l’avions supposé ! (De plus en plus gêné, il avoua :) Ils ont donc fait irruption ici avec l’idée de me récupérer… peut-être même de m’abattre, mais… eh bien… j’ai eu le temps de me dissimuler avant qu’ils ne puissent me mettre la patte dessus, alors… ne parvenant pas à me retrouver… en désespoir de cause… ils s’en sont pris à votre ami. (Avec un soupir, il conclut :) A présent, ils ont certainement dans l’idée de faire chanter vos chef.

L’espace d’un instant, son public parut incapable de savoir comment accueillir ses explications. Il craint même que – sentant la colère monter en eux – ils ne décident d’en terminer avec lui et au diable les problèmes à venir ! Heureusement pour lui, ils avaient encore assez de recul pour comprendre que la chose ne serait pas dans l’intérêt de leur ami et Kaoru, après quelques secondes d’un silence pesant, questionna :

— Et ces rats, qu’on a vu traîner dans les villes alentours, ces derniers temps… eux aussi, ils étaient à ta recherche ?

— Ouiiiiiik !

Là-dessus, les quatre jeunes gens s’entreregardèrent. Si tout ce que leur avait raconté le rongeur était vrai, alors il ne leur restait plus qu’une chose à faire…  


*

 

— Écoutez, les gars… je comprends votre colère, mais…

— Mais vous vous foutez de notre gueule !

Jetant un regard épuisé à Tochi, le grand patron secoua la tête. Il comprenait la réaction de ses hommes, mais les ordres étaient les ordres : Le rongeur était trop important et, même si un échange était proposé par l’ennemi, afin de leur permettre de récupérer Die, aucun de ses supérieurs ne l’accepterait. En d’autres termes, ils étaient prêts à sacrifier un de leurs hommes, plutôt que de perdre Tabliacosiu et ses informations. Et ça, les quatre chasseurs l’avaient parfaitement compris, d’où leur colère.

Tentant de contrôler ses émotions, Koaru questionna d’une voix tendue :

— Même s’ils veulent garder le rat, ils peuvent bien faire quelque chose pour essayer de retrouver Die, non ?

— Ne dis pas de sottises ! le rabroua son supérieur, quoique aussi peiné qu’eux par la situation. Tu sais très bien qu’un homme seul ne représente rien pour eux : ce serait une dépense de moyens et d’énergie inutile.

Kaoru serra les poings, comme la colère le submergeait comme jamais. Cette bande de fumiers… si seulement il pouvait les tenir à portée de main, là, maintenant, tout de suite… !

N’y tenant plus, Kyo sortit du mutisme dangereux dans lequel il s’était muré pour déclarer :

— Bien ! S’ils le prennent comme ça, alors qu’ils aillent se faire foutre ! Nous partirons nous-mêmes à sa recherche !

Et à Tochi de l’approuver :

— Bien dit, vieux ! On va pas laisser un pote dans la merde !

— Vous oubliez tout de même quelque chose, messieurs, leur fit remarquer le général, navré de devoir briser leurs espoirs.

Les quatre pilotes se tournèrent vers lui. Le regard chargé de reproches, Shin dit :

— Vous ne pouvez pas nous en donner l’autorisation, c’est bien ça ?

Approuvant d’un signe de tête, l’homme expliqua :

— Si mes supérieurs ne voient pas l’utilité d’une telle mission, je ne peux pas décider de mon propre chef de l’approuver…

— Mais qu’ils aillent se la mettre où j’pense, leur putain d’autorisation ! répliqua Tochi avec un geste agressif de la main. On a des vaisseaux, on a des armes, on va pas se gêner pour se tirer si on veux !

Puis il se tourna vers ses compagnons, dans l’attente de leur approbation. S’il devina, à l’expression de Kyo, que celui-ci partageait son avis, Shin et Kaoru, eux, semblaient bien plus mitigés. Car ils savaient parfaitement ce qu’ils risquaient, en allant à l’encontre des ordres… et en utilisant, qui plus est, du matériel militaire. Ça pourrait leur coûter gros. Très gros, même. Du reste, ils n’étaient rien ni personne… pas difficile de comprendre qu’on ne s’embarrasserait sans doute pas de clémence à leur encontre.

Devinant leur cheminement de pensée, la grande perche leur adressa un regard désespéré, avant de revenir à leur supérieur. Et comme celui-ci, pour toute réponse, se contenta de secouer la tête d’un air navré, il se laissa lourdement retomber sur sa chaise. Bordel ! Alors, ils allaient vraiment laisser tomber leur pote, comme ça, sans rien tenter ?!

Enragés par la situation, les jeunes hommes étaient maintenant plongés dans un silence dangereux. Le général, qui partageait leur émotion, ne chercha pas à raviver la conversation. Lui-même, du reste, avait en cet instant grande envie de mettre son poing dans le visage de quelques grosses légumes de sa connaissance.

Finalement, Kyo se redressa et, la mine plus hostile que jamais, gronda :

— J’vais vous dire, boss : les mecs d’en haut peuvent bien penser ce qu’ils veulent, moi, je m’en cogne. C’est de mon pote, qu’on est en train de causer ! Et autorisation ou pas autorisation, j’vais prendre mon vaisseau et me tirer à sa recherche. Et j’en ai rien à foutre de ce que ces blaireaux pourront décider ensuite ! Je les emmerdes, vous pigez ?!

Et sans attendre de réponse de qui que ce soit, le blond quitta le bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Une idée en tête et bien décidé à la mettre à exécution sur le champ.  


*  


— Hé, le nain ! Si tu descendais un peu de là, au lieu de faire bande à part ?

Effectuant les derniers réglages de son vaisseau, Kyo adressa un regard peu amène à Kaoru. Ce dernier, les mains dans les poches, avait un petit sourire en coin qui le fit se hérisser.

— Pourquoi ? Pour qu’vous me disiez que j’peux pas faire ça ? Si vous avez pas de couilles, les gars, c’est votre problème. Moi, en tout cas, je m’arrache !

Kaoru soupira et jeta un coup d’œil à ses deux autres compagnons qui, en retrait, avaient préféré le laisser gérer cette conversation.

— Qui te dit qu’on n’en a pas, blaireau ? Descend, j’te dis, faut qu’on discute ! (Et devant l’expression renfrognée de son interlocuteur, il ajouta dans un froncement de sourcils :) Écoute, on a pas toute la nuit !

— On a décidé d’aller r’trouver Die, nous aussi, lança Tochi, comprenant que Kaoru n’arriverait à rien s’il n’utilisait pas les mots magiques.

Toujours suspicieux, Kyo arqua un sourcil.

— Et le boss ?

— Il a dit qu’il fera comme s’il n’avait rien remarqué si on décide de t’accompagner, lui expliqua Shin.

— Ouais, mais pour ça, y faut un minimum de préparation, ajouta Kaoru. Tu t’imaginais quoi, en te tirant comme ça, sans vivres, sans savoir où aller ? T’es vraiment atteint des fois, j’te jure !

Kyo cessa de pianoter sur son tableau de bord, pour se permettre un sourire en coin. Dans le fond, il se doutait bien que ses amis ne le laisseraient pas entreprendre cette aventure seul.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tochi ouvrit la porte de son appartement et entra, ses amis sur les talons.

Comme à son habitude, le lieu était en bordel, encombré de piles d’objets hétéroclites à tous les coins. De la poussière recouvrait l’ensemble, à laquelle se mêlaient de vieux journaux et magazines, ainsi que d’autres détritus qui auraient eu davantage leur place dans une poubelle.

Faisant signe à ses amis de se dégager une place du côté du canapé, il se rendit dans la cuisine et jeta un coup d’œil dans son frigidaire. Vide. Avec un grognement, il se souvint qu’il était censé faire des courses depuis au moins deux ou trois jours et referma la porte avec la délicatesse qui était la sienne. Après un tour dans ses placards, guère plus fructueux, il parvint à trouver dans le meuble situé sous son évier une bouteille d’alcool Martien. Il souriait, satisfait, quand il se rappela que Shin, en bon rabat-joie qu’il était, se refuserait à boire un verre en plein après-midi.

Son regard s’arrêta sur son évier, où s’empilait une vaisselle sale de plusieurs jours, sinon d’une semaine au moins, avisa un verre propre sur le rebord de celui-ci, le rinça sommairement, avant de le remplir d’eau. Là-dessus, il attrapa quatre autres verres, plaça la bouteille sous son aisselle et ramena le tout au salon.

De leur côté, ses amis étaient parvenus à se dégager un passage jusqu’au canapé et s’y trouvaient à présent installés, silencieux… à l’exception de Kyo qui, se battant avec un papier de bonbon lui collant aux doigts, se répandait en murmures agressifs.

La table basse avait, elle aussi, été sommairement débarrassée des objets qui l’encombraient. Tochi y déposa fièrement sa bouteille et, tout en prenant place à terre, annonça :

— De la bonne boisson Martienne, les gars ! De quoi nous donner un bon coup de fouet pour la suite des opérations !

Puis il fit glisser du bout des doigts le verre d’eau eu direction de Shin, avant de déposer les autres verres sur le plateau de la table basse et de se frotter les mains, l’air du buveur impatient de s’envoyer un petite dose derrière la cravate. Sans un mot, Kaoru attrapa la bouteille et laissa son regard glisser sur son étiquette. Si Die avait été là, il se serait senti insulté qu’on puisse prétendre qu’une telle piquette provienne de sa planète d’origine. Ce qui se serait rapidement mué en dispute entre lui et la grande perche, les noms d’oiseaux auraient fusé, il aurait fini par s’en mêler, ce qui aurait fini d’exaspérer Shin et laissé tout le loisir à Kyo de descendre une bonne partie de la bouteille à lui seul. Oui, il pouvait voir la scène comme si elle avait lieu en cet instant même juste sous ses yeux. Et le fait qu’aujourd’hui, ils soient réunis là non pas pour passer un bon moment entre eux, mais parce que Die était en danger, le rendit brusquement amer.

— Bon, assez perdu de temps ! fit Shin en tapant dans ses mains. Chaque minute compte pour Die.

Finalement parvenu à se débarrassé de son adversaire un peu trop gluant, Kyo grogna son assentiment. La grande perche s’étira et jeta un regard en direction de Kaoru. Celui-ci grimaça, ne devinant que trop bien ce qui allait suivre. Alors, il reposa la bouteille, poussa un soupir, épuisé par avance, avant de porter une main aux poches de sa veste. Quand il l’en ressortit, la petite forme de Tabliacosiu se dessinait au creux de sa paume. Et comme ils l’avaient craints, la vision du rat fit bondir Kyo sur ses pieds.

Les poings déjà serrés, celui-ci les fusilla du regard.

— Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Vous avez tout de même pas l’intention d’embarquer ce fumier avec nous ?!

— On n’a pas vraiment le choix si on veut retrouver Die, lui fit remarquer Kaoru.

— Bien sur que si !

— Bien sûr que non, crétin ! Comment tu crois qu’on va pouvoir aller jusqu’à sa colonie s’il est pas là pour nous filer un coup de patte ?

— On se débrouillera, merde !

A nouveau, Kaoru soupira et adressa un regard en coin aux deux autres. Tochi fixait le plafond, tandis que Shin se mordait la lèvre, sans doute désireux de prendre la parole, mais ne sachant trop comment tourner ses arguments afin de ne pas envenimer la conversation. Le rat, lui, était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le museau remuant un peu trop vivement du fait que sa respiration s’était accélérée sous le coup de la panique. Kaoru le déposa doucement sur la table basse et se gratta l’arrière du crâne. Bon, il semblait qu’il allait devoir mener le débat sans leur aide.

— Ah ouais, et comment tu comptes faire ça ? reprit-il en croisant les bras. Tu sais où c’est, toi, Alpha 5 ?

— Quatre, lui souffla Shin.

— Non, mais…, commença le blond, qui bien que l’air toujours aussi teigneux, semblait un peu moins sûr de lui.

— Non, mais… non, mais…, le singea Kaoru. Sérieux, mec, tu crois vraiiiiiment qu’on a le temps de se prendre la tête, là ?

Un bruit se faisant entendre derrière lui, Kaoru se retourna, jeta un regard par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Le même foutoir habituel. En déduisant qu’un objet quelconque avait dû dégringoler d’une de ces piles d’immondices, il reporta son attention sur Kyo. A terre, Tochi avait finalement ouvert la bouteille et s’en était servi un verre, qu’il sirotait.

— Je veux pas de lui avec nous ! s’obstina le blond. Il nous file l’emplacement et c’est marre ! On pourra se débrouiller sans lui après ça.

Là-dessus, il adressa un regard chargé de menace au rongeur qui, avec un couinement, battit en retraite derrière l’un des verres vides. Kaoru secoua la tête en pestant.

— Écoute, tu l’aimes pas, je comprends. C’est mon cas aussi. Mais là, entre nous, la seule chose qui m’importe c’est de…

A nouveau, un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Plus proche, cette fois-ci. Comme quelque chose qui se déplace. Pour la seconde fois, il se retourna et sonda le bordel ambiant avec un léger froncement de sourcils. C’est pas qu’il était parano, mais…

Surpris de son attitude, Tochi avait relevé le nez dans sa direction, son verre au bord des lèvres. Son regard s’agrandit soudain, comme ferait celui de quelqu’un qui se rappellerait avoir omis un détail pour le moins important, tandis que Shin bredouillait :

— Kao… qu’est-ce que… ?

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de terminer qu’une ombre, brusquement, sautait sur le dossier du fauteuil, avant de fondre en direction de la table basse. Un « Merde ! » échappa à Tochi. Tabliacosiu, lui, partit dans un hurlement strident, se retrouvant soudain prisonnier de la gueule d’un gros chat qui, déjà, bondissait loin du groupe avec sa proie.

— Putain ! fit Kaoru en sautant sur ses pieds pour courir à la suite de l’animal. Tochi me dit pas que t’as un matou ?!

— Ben… si… vous saviez bien que j’en avais un, quoi…

— NON ! répondirent d’une même voix un Kaoru et un Shin furieux.

Un juron particulièrement inventif émana du côté de Kyo qui, à son tour, se redressa. L’idée de devoir se porter au secours du rongeur lui donnait envie de tout casser autour de lui, mais il savait que si le matou lui faisait sa fête, alors c’en était fini de Die.

L’animal, lui, avait fait halte en haut d’une étagère poussiéreuses. Entre ses crocs, maintenu par sa combinaison, Tabliacosiu n’osait même plus respirer. S’approchant tout doucement, Tochi minauda :

— Viens ici, Tony. Viiiiiens voir papa… !

— Tony ? répéta Kaoru, qui s’approchait également à pas mesurés de l’étagère.

— Ben ouais, comme le catcheur…, commença Tochi, avant d’être attaqué par le chat Tony.

Celui-ci, bondissant de son perchoir, s’écrasa de tout son poids sur son visage, qu’il prit comme tremplin pour se propulser par-dessus les deux gêneurs. Il atterrit sur une montagne de magazines, sauta ensuite au milieu d’un amoncellement de fringues froissées, avant de disparaître au milieu du capharnaüm ambiant.

— Mais à quoi vous jouez, bordel ?! explosa Kyo en se jetant à la poursuite de l’animal.

Ce à quoi Kaoru répondit, presque triomphant :

— Là, dans la cuisine !

Le félin, qui était allé se percher du côté de l’évier, le gratifia du regard le plus mauvais qu’il ait connu. Les poils hérissés, l’allure dangereuse, il poussait un grondement inquiétant, comme s’il le mettait au défi de s’approcher, de commettre l’erreur d’essayer de le destituer de son futur repas.

Malgré lui, Kaoru se recroquevilla et gémit :

— Tochi… y a ton matou qui me menace du regard !

D’un coup d’épaule, Tochi le poussa sur le côté et se jeta sur l’animal dans un plongeon digne des plus grands rugbyman. Mais vif comme l’éclair, Tony avait déjà sauté loin de lui. Derrière le félin, un « bong ! » terrible s’éleva, comme son maître s’écrasait minablement contre l’évier, avant de se retrouver à terre, les quatre fers en l’air et se tenant le visage des deux mains.

— Je l’ai ! s’exclama Shin qui, plutôt que de tenter la manière forte, avait été jeté un œil du côté du frigidaire et en avait tiré une boîte de thon encore à moitié pleine. L’odeur qui s’en dégageait attira Tony qui, en chat de salon bien trop habitué à en faire le moins possible, ronronnait déjà de plaisir à l’idée du festin à venir.

Accroupi à terre, Shin posa doucement la boîte de conserve près de l’animal et, avec toujours autant de précaution, parvint à récupérer Tabliocosiu – qui était parvenu de lui-même à se libérer de la gueule de son agresseur et reposait à présent, en une boule tremblante, entre les pattes de celui-ci.

Créant une cloche protectrice autour du rongeur à l’aide de ses deux mains, il poussa de l’épaule un Tochi rageur – qui s’avançait d’un air dangereux en direction du félin – et, une fois de retour dans le séjour, claqua la porte derrière eux. Alors seulement, il remarqua qu’il était en nage et que sa respiration s’était faite haletante. Le reste de ses compagnons semblait aussi troublé que lui, ayant du mal à se remettre de la scène. Les mains à présent secouées de tremblements, le jeune homme inspecta le rat et, après s’être assuré qu’il allait bien, se tourna vivement vers Tochi, le regard lançant des éclairs.

— Un chat ! Tu pouvais pas nous le dire plus tôt ?!

Le nez pincé entre deux doigts – celui-ci saignant abondamment après sa rencontre avec le rebord de l’évier – Tochi baissa les yeux d’un air honteux. Du rouge lui avait dégouliné jusqu’au menton, jusqu’au cou, et gouttait déjà en direction du sol.

— Mais… vous étiez au courant…, bredouilla-t-il d’une voix de canard.

— Pas du tout !

— J’ai pas arrêter d’vous dire que je devais rentrer nourrir mon chat ! Soyez pas de mauvaise foi, merde !

— Ah, ça…, soupira Kaoru en croisant les bras. Ouais, tu l’as dit, c’est vrai… !

— Mais on a toujours pensé que c’était juste une excuse pour te débiner, ajouta Shin.

Ce qui arracha un petit pouffement à Kyo. Tochi, lui, avait ouvert des yeux ronds, un cri scandalisé lui remontant le long de la gorge.

— Ah ouais, sympa les potes ! Genre, tout ce que je raconte c’est forcément des conneries ?!

Là-dessus il grogna quelque chose que personne ne parvint à comprendre, ramassa un vieux t-shirt froissé et se l’appliqua contre le nez en continuant de gronder. Kyo, lui, avait déjà repris place près de la table basse et leur avait servi à tous – même à Shin qui, de son avis, en avait bien besoin – un verre d’alcool. Le sien, quand les autres le rejoignirent, était déjà vide de moitié.

Se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé, Shin dit :

— Bon… et si on en revenait à Die ?

 


End file.
